


It all comes out in the end

by escapisthero



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Group Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Undercover, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapisthero/pseuds/escapisthero
Summary: Brienne of Tarth have lived her whole adult life pretending to be her Brother Galladon. To keep her father out of the war. She has risen high in the army even if she hates the war.Then one day the war is over and in a bath, things got steamy between 4 friends.I blame Sandor and his willingness to fuck any of Addam, Jaime or Brienne in any form. Because I am pretty sure that this was not the story I started to write... But enjoy if this is your cup of tea, or else run away.There was no tag for Sandor/Addam or all four together. So this story groupsex with all four of them then Brienne/Jaime and Sandor/Addam in the end.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Addam Marbrand/Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Sandor Clegane/Brienne of Tarth, Sandor Clegane/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	It all comes out in the end

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mentioned of past rape. Gregor Clegane and his abuse and killing of his sister. Nothing graphic. Nothing to do with the main characters. 
> 
> You can skipp the beginning then you will be safe. 
> 
> If you want to jump right into the sex scene find the ..............................
> 
> Have fun!

The war had lasted longer than Brienne had lived. She hated it. She hated the pain, the shouting, the meaningless death and endless fighting. She didn't even know what they were fighting for anymore. If anyone knew, maybe it only was the gods that remembered. She wasn't even supposed to be there in the middle of the field shouting out commands, having men following her every order. 

None of them knew that she was a female.

She had joined the army years ago to save her father. He was more needed at home than she was. He was the lord of the island and she was a failure of a lady. She had failed her only job, to marry a man that would give honor to her family name. Her father had tried, and tried again but not even being her father's only heir didn't make the horror of having a ugly sulking wife worth it. Especially one that could kick your pompous arse. 

So when the letter came that ordered new blood for the hungry beast that was the army. She had sneaked away in the night with armour, shield, sword and a morning star stolen from her family armoury. She took her dear, dead brother's name. She cut her hair with her dagger. The hardest part was learning to walk and talk like a man.  
She found out that she had better gear and much better training than most of the new recruits. That's why she fast started to climb up the ladder of the army. That wasn't popular by all. Some of her fellow recruits didn't like her quiet way and that she didn't budge an inch in her view of right and wrong. Her knightly view of the world. For men whose morals were loose and outright bad, she was a thorn in their side.  
She didn't tolerate rape or abuse of the people. Like an avenger she punished the criminals following laws that most of the army had forgotten or didn't even know of.  
Weirdly enough this was the reason she got most of her friends in the army. All the men that had hated the evil deeds the army was spreading. But was too tired to try to fight it, until her.  
As she was barking out orders. Ready to fight every soldier before her, alone if needed. A weird collection of men came to back the tall lad from Tarth. Sandor Clegane, one of the few men taller than her, dark long hair and a terrible scar on his face. One of the most filthy mouths in the army, a hard man. But he had hidden morals. And seeing finally someone openly fighting for what is right made him move without a thought. Then came Addam Marbrand, and some young boys. Then she heard the voice of captain Jaime Lannister, the most handsome man Brienne had ever seen. But he was also the most cynical man. He was demanding to know what's going on. 

Renly, the little brother of the king, came and stood by her. But in her righteous rage she hardly noticed. She was glad about the backup but at that moment she only wanted justice for the poor women.  
That moment changed it all. Their part of the army was disciplined and showed the civilians respect. The rotten eggs fled to the mountain that rides, Sandor Clegane's older and meaner brother. Oh, how Sandor hated him. 

Brienne remembered one night in her tent, she and Sandor had been planning how they should travel the next day. They had been mostly quiet. They seldom needed to speak. Sandor had been drinking as usual. So hearing him suddenly speak almost scared her.  
"When I was a boy I dreamt that my brother was like you, Gal. Someone kind and patient. If you were my older brother I would never have this scar and my sister would be alive."  
"tell me about her"  
Sandor sat by her side.  
"I… Hardly remember her. She had dark hair and would have grown up to be as tall and probably as ugly as me. But I remember that she used to sing to me. She was the good one and he killed her." painstakingly he said "he told me he raped her first. She was the best of us and he destroyed her. My father just swept it under the rug. Gregor didn't get any punishment. He never did. Not even when he burned my face."  
Brienne wanted to give him a hug. But she was Galladon now. So she laid only one hand on his back.  
" I am sorry that your father was a selfish coward and your brother a monster. You are the good one. Your sister would be proud to have you as a brother"  
He had tears in his eyes but he did not let them fall.  
"I have never told anyone this. What is the thing about you that makes me want to tell you every secret that I hide."  
"I won't tell anyone."  
"I know." he laid his head against her shoulder. "You are the only one that I would call a true knight. Thank you"  
"what for?"  
"thank you for reminding me that there is some good in the world"  
Brienne pressed gently her head against his. What could you reply to something like that?

It happens again and again. Her friends come to her to unload their feelings and secrets to her. She wished that she could tell anyone hers. She knew that there was a couple that saw that she was fond of men. But they just believed that she belonged to the discrete gentleman's club that Renly ruled. He had tried to make her join, she had kindly denied. She knew that the members wouldn't like her parts. She had harboured a small crush on Renly only because she was treated nicely by him. But even if she looked and acted like a man she was female under her clothes. And Renly did love men, especially Loras Tyrell.  
But the flame she had carried for Renly was nothing to the love she felt for Jaime Lannister.  
It hadn't started as love. Sure she had always thought that he was beautiful, the most handsome man she had ever seen. But he had been terrible in the beginning. Miscommunication and prejudice from both of them had made them hostile. But after months and months of working together. The respect had grown. When he one drunken night confessed his sins to her. She had fallen hard and hopelessly for him. Knowing that as Galladon, she was a friend, but as Brienne… Brienne, she was nothing. But she missed her name and her father. She hated to lie to the men she called friends. 

.............................................................. 

The war was over. 

They could go home.  
Brienne and her friends were at a castle on their way back home. 

Brienne had in secret found herself in the bath. Wanting to feel clean. She had just started to relax when she heard the door flying up and Jaime, Addam and Sandor walked in. Naked as the day they were born. 

Fuck! 

Brienne had seen naked men before. But seeing her friends and secret crush. She hoped that they thought that her blush was from the warm water.  
"Gal! There you are! We have been looking for you!"  
"Hi" Brienne folded her body. Hiding herself behind her knees. She was trapped. How the hell would she be able to get out without flashing herself? And exposing her secret?  
Jaime and Sandor sat on either side of her.  
Addam sat in front of them.  
They were relaxing while Brienne was panicking.  
"For fucks sake Gal. Relax!" Sandor said and moved to move her arm. Jaime did the same. 

Sandor suddenly stopped. 

Brienne sighed and let herself unfold. There was no hiding this anymore. Jaime reacted the same after he had grazed her almost flat chest.  
"My name is Brienne. Galladon was my brother. I am sorry that I never told you. But I had to try and keep my father and family name safe"  
"You're a woman?" Jaime whispered.  
"Yes."  
Sandor starts to laugh and lays an arm around her like he always does.  
"a woman kicked my brother's arse. Thank you!" Brienne smiled at him. It felt the same, he didn't care.  
"Thank gods!" Addam said, smiling at Jaime.  
"What?" Brienne looked at him then at Jaime that was looking at her.  
But no one answered her.  
"How could I have missed this?" Jaime said breathlessly.  
"We all missed it, man" Addam said.  
"Who had thought that the most honest man in the army was a woman" Sandor was having the time of his life.  
"My name and gender is, the only things I have lied about."  
"Now I understand why you never followed Renly to his get-togethers or followed me to the brothels." Sandor smiled.  
"Yeah, I think that whatever poor bastard that got stuck with me would be highly disappointed."  
"Oh, I don't know that." Jaime said, his finger tracing her arm. "I know that I have felt lust thinking about you as a man. Finding out that you are a woman… That is a nice surprise"  
Brienne started to blush.  
"I would fuck you either way" Sandor said looking around the bath. "I would fuck all or either of you fuckers"  
Brienne's breath caught.  
The feeling in the bath changed.  
"Yeah" Addam smiled and Brienne saw how his hand disappeared under water.  
There was no secret that he was stroking himself.  
Brienne longed to let her own hand play with her folds.  
"Fuck yes."Jaime growled in her ear. Making her turn and get lost in his green eyes before he laid a hand on her face.  
" may I kiss you?"  
" yes"  
Brienne had never kissed anyone but she liked having Jaime soft lips and smooth tongue touching hers.  
She felt how Sandor moved closer and kissed her neck. Kneading her breasts softly. Brienne moaned. Sandor lifted her up and placed her in Jaime's lap. Jaime growled and placed his arms around her. Sandor stood behind her kissing and kneading one breast while the other hand was trailing slowly down her body, down to her folds. She felt his hard body pressed against her back.  
She could hardly breathe. She was drowning in lust.  
"You're so wet" Sandor growled in her ear.  
Jaime moaned and his hand joined Sandors at her center.  
Brienne pressed back at Sandor. Grinding her ass at his huge, hard cock.  
He kissed her when she turned her head.  
She found herself being lifted again. But she didn't mind. Sandor made her feel safe.  
Jaime pressed himself between her legs letting them hang from his shoulders.  
"Use your goddamn tongue on her" Sandor commanded.  
Jaime growled and did as he was ordered.  
Brienne made a sound that she had not expected. But his wicked tongue was giving her pleasure beyond anything she had ever felt before.  
Sandor growled in her ear.  
"Fuck Ginger. Finally joining us?"  
"I didn't mind. The view was marvelous. Like this"  
Sandor bucked as Addam stroked his cock.  
"I would really don't mind feeling your cock filling me up."  
"Find something to prepare your ass"  
"yes, I have never had anything as big as you inside me before"  
"Fuck… Ginger, I am trying to concentrate here"  
"Yes, our lovely friend here." Addam walked around and kissed Brienne before he kissed down her neck and started to feast on her nipples.  
Jaime slipped two fingers inside her.  
"Fuck, fuck…" Brienne groaned more than spoke.  
"That's right, captain Tarth. If you want, Jaime will fuck you, I know that you had fingered yourself thinking about the pretty boy. And he must have awoken hard and arching after hot dreams of your eyes."  
Jaime's groan at her folds was the last straw. She exploded.  
When she came back she was standing, pressed between all the men. Jaime was kissing her lips, she didn't mind the taste of herself on him.  
Addam and Sandor were kissing her neck.  
" Ginger, start prepping yourself." Sandor growled.  
Addam kissed Sandor softly.  
"as you wish"  
He brushed his hand over Sandor's cock.  
"Keep this hard for me" he whispered against Sandor's lips.  
"Fuck, no problem"  
Addam walked away and found a bottle of oil on a shelf.  
He was smiling as he got on his knees showing them as he started to circle his hole with his oiled finger.  
"Golden boy, you go and help him"  
Jaime kissed Brienne one more time before he walked over and got Addam to lay down on his back.  
Addam bowed his back as Jaime swallowed his cock and at the same time started to circle and tease Addam's hole.  
"Ginger, you are not allowed to come"  
The frustrated groan Addam let out made Jaime chuckle.  
Sandor was kissing her neck. Sliding his cock between her folds but not entering her. She found herself rocking, liking the feeling of his warm smooth cock teasing her.  
He started to walk them closer to Jaime and Addam. Slowly, because no one of them wanted them to be separated for a second.  
She saw how Jaime had two fingers inside Addam, who ripped Jaime of his hard cock.  
"Stop, stop, wait!"  
Jaime stilled.  
Addam was panting hard. The muscles of his stomach flexing on their own. "Fuck, that was close."  
Sandor growled and grabbed Brienne's hip and fucked between her legs.  
"Good boy, such a good boy. I will let you come on my cock."  
"Shut up! I am barely holding on." Addam called.  
Jaime smiled and looked at Brienne as he waited for Addam to calm down.  
Sandor released one hand and started to rub her. She sighed and rocks on his cock.  
"Are you going to come on my cock? Soaking it with your juices?" gently he pressed her down so she came face to face with Jaime, who wasted no time kissing her again.  
Sandor rubbed her with his cock while holding her steady.  
"Fuck, you're so fucking wet. I think that if I slipped, you would just let me slide in. Sheet myself in your tight cunt. What do you say, Jaime? Who do you think will be tighter, the maid or Ginger?"  
Addam groans as Jaime had gotten a third finger inside him.  
"oh I don't know. I think that they are both tight. But I know who I want to ride my cock."  
"If Brienne here had been a man, would you let her fuck you?"  
"yes…" Jaime took his own cock in hand as he continued making Addam ready. "I don't care what she is. I have never been so captured by a person before. But now I know that I can ask my best friend to marry me. That I don't have to return to my father that I hate. I can follow you home. And we can fuck as often as we choose."  
He kissed her more softly than before.  
"Did you just ask her to marry you as you are prepping ass for me? And while she is almost coming on another man's cock?"  
"Yes" Jaime smiled and made Addam beg.  
"Fuck, fuck I am ready. Please take me"  
Sandor growled and yanked Brienne up against him, kissing her hard. As he pinched her breast and rubbed her clit. All the while fucking her folds.  
"Please come." he whispered in her ear.  
"yes…." Brienne felt like she was losing her ability to stand when she came once more.  
"Good girl." Sandor kissed her cheek.  
Laying her gently down beside Addam who kissed her when she came close enough. Jaime and Sandor changed places. Sandor took the vial with oil and coated his cock generously before kissing Addam softly. He dragged Addam to the edge of the tub and started slowly pressing his massive cock inside.  
Brienne raised her head and kissed Jaime.  
"did you mean it?" she had to ask.  
"Yes, I was planning to follow you home either way. But this is better. Now no one can keep us apart." Jaime was smiling.  
"yes then. You are mine and I am yours"  
Jaime kissed her happily but without finesse.  
"Do you want to wait? I would love to make love to you but we can wait." he offered

Brienne had to kiss him and use her long legs to capture and drag Jaime closer to her. Letting his cock press gently against her opening.  
Jaime growled and followed his instincts, slowly sinking into her.  
Brienne's hand found Addams neglected cock in her hand stroking him as Jaime fucked her much softer than the furious pace that Sandor had fallen into.  
Addam was lost in his lust.  
"Fuck, fuck…"  
"Come Ginger, come. Please come" Sandor sounded like he was in pain.  
Addam froze and bowed his back as he came hard with a silent yell.  
Jaime took Brienne's hand and started to feast on her fingers. Licking up every drop of his friends spent.  
Sandor pumped a couple of times more before he came with a roar. Addam dragged him down to him so they could kiss.  
Jaime fucked her like she was someone beautiful. Trying to rub her as his pleasure rose.  
"Brienne, please" he whispered.  
Sandor laid a big hand on her breasts pinching her nipple between his fingers.  
"Come girl. Be a good girl and come once more. He is waiting for you."  
He was still lazily rocking into Addam.  
"I love you, love you" Jaime said and bent over to kiss her. The new angle and the other stimulus sent her off and she felt how Jaime came within her. 

They lay in silence for a while. 

Sandor laughed.  
"Fuck, this we must do again. Can't we fuck the whole way home?"  
Brienne laughed.  
"I wouldn't mind that. But if Jaime is to be my husband I would want to know that if there will be any children they would be his."  
Jaime kissed her desperately.  
"Fine by me" Addam said.  
"Yeah, I can fuck your husband as he fucks you. That would be enough."  
Jaime growled. She felt a small tremble coming from his soft cock that still was inside her.  
"Can we find a septon tonight?" Jaime asked.  
"I saw one, earlier" Addam said.  
"Good." Jaime smiled and kissed Brienne again. 

To say that Selwyn Tarth was surprised when his daughter came home a war hero and with a handsome lord as a husband. Suprice was to call it lightly.  
But she was home, that was enough.  
He liked her friends that had stayed with them for a few months. Before both of them traveled to Addams estate. 

He thanked the gods for their blessings by returning his daughter. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...
> 
> Have you ever started to write something to be truly surprised with how it ended? 
> 
> This is one of those stories.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
